Golden Sunset
by K.Ryryn
Summary: Dan ia hanya perlu tau, hidupnya diperuntukkan bagi sang Kaisar, Alphanya. Namun apa yang akan ia lakukan, jika ia paham arti hidupnya hanya untuk menjadi alat tempur sang Kaisar? "Cinta itu, tidak ada diantara kita."
1. One

_Ia menatap mata dwiwarna itu. Rasa takut segera menghampirinya. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ada banyak Beast yang bisa ia jadikan pendamping, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Ia takut, sangat takut. Bahkan jika ia bisa memilih tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa, ia pasti akan menolaknya. Tidak bisa, ya itu jelas tidak bisa. Bukan karena takdir atau ramalan dari Tetua. Tapi untuk membayar kesalahan Klan._

_Sesungguhnya ini tidak cukup, bahkan sangat tidak pantas. Mana ada sebuah pengkhianatan dibalas dengan sebuah penyatuan dua Klan. Oh, tidak. Itulah kenapa Beast Bermarga Akashi ini menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Sangat tidak ramah. Bahkan ia bisa pastikan ada keinginan membunuh dari Beast didepannya, yang duduk bersandar sambil melipat tangannya._

_"Kau sungguh tidak punya pikiran."_

_Ia baru tau dan bahkan tidak percaya Beast muda seusianya_atau lebih tua setahun?_bisa berkata hal cukup tak sopan pada para Tetua. Ia ingin menegurnya, namun melihat kilat mata dwiwarna itu, mungkin lain kali._

_"Dia bahkan tidak tau siapa aku!"_

_Benar, ia tidak tau. Kecuali seorang bocah bermarga Akashi yang kedepannya_katanya_akan menjadi kekasihnya._

"_Sampai kapan pun, jangan beri tahu dia. Biar dia pahami sendiri."_

_Ia ingin protes. Apa ia tidak boleh tau Beast tipe apa calon kekasihnya ini?_

_**Golden Sunset**_

_**by**_

_**RedPaper**_

Kise menatap genangan air dibawahnya. Kupingnya berdenging saat menerima tawa dan ejekan dari orang disekitarnya. _Pengkhianat! Pelacur! _Atau apa lagi yang tidak bisa Kise pahami. Ia menunduk, mengambil buku sampul merahnya yang basah akibat siraman air. Tapi buku itu diinjak oleh seseorang yang Kise ketahui.

"Oh ya ampun.. Kalian tidak lihat pakaian yang ia kenakan? Lekuk tubuhnya sangat tercetak jelas. Apa seperti ini Beast Rubah? Penggoda!"

Kise menggeram dan menatap Beast Puma didepannya dengan ganas. Furihata Kouki jika Kise tidak salah ingat. Ingin sekali rasanya Kise balik mencemooh tentang siapa seorang penggoda disini. Tentu jika ia tidak ingat kesepakatannya dengan Akashi.

Kise cukup bersyukur ibu dan kakak perempuannya tidak di penjara akibat kesalahan ayahnya. Untuk itu, Kise harus jadi anak yang penurut. Ia janji tidak akan membuat kesalahan dimana pun, yang membuat semua orang bertanya siapa Alpha Beastnya. Itu bukan hal yang bagus. Bisa saja mereka akan langsung tau jika (calon) Alphanya adalah seorang Akashi_yang sudah 10 tahun sejak insiden perjodohan itu, Kise tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Kise meringis mengingat memori itu sekaligus merasakan kembali dinginnya air yang disiramkan padanya. Ia kembali menatap Kouki yang tertawa terbahak. Kise mengerti jika pemuda didepannya ini sedang memiliki masalah berat hingga bersikap seperti pelacur di akademi. Alpha Kouki pergi meninggalkannya setelah menandainya. Bahkan Alpha dengan Beast Kerbau itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kouki.

Kise membiarkan air matanya ikut mengalir bersama air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Kouki tau itu. Ia tau jika Kise mengetahui masalahnya. Menggeram karena rasa simpati yang Kise berikan, Kouki mendorong Kise ke tembok dan segera pergi bersama dua temannya.

Kise melirik sebentar lalu menarik nafas. Ia menggunakan energinya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan pakaiannya. Midorima sudah berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan jengah. Kise tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri pemuda ular itu.

"Mido," panggil Kise.

"Jika keluarga tau, mereka tidak akan diam saja, Kise," balas Midorima.

"Jangan biarkan mereka tau." Kise mengusap lehernya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Raut wajah pemuda rubah itu menjadi sangat sedih.

"Dia memintaku tidak membuat masalah."

Midorima mengerut kesal. Ia bersandar pada tembok, menatap luar jendela, dimana pohon-pohon Shakura yang melambai tertiup angin. Akashi muda itu juga pernah memintanya menjadi pengawas Kise. Sebuah hal yang merepotkan, disaat Midorima juga perlu berbagi waktu dengan Omeganya. Untungnya saja Omega Midorima paham dan mengerti situasinya. Jadi Beast Kelinci itu tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun cemburu pada Kise.

Untuk Akashi sendiri, Midorima yakin cepat atau lambat pemuda itu akan menemui Kise. Kise melewati masa dewasanya dengan sangat buruk. Tak sedikit Beast Alpha yang mencoba menandainya, membuat Midorima dan beberapa pengawal keluarga Akashi kepayahan dalam mengurusi mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, kau ikut?"

Kise mengangguk pada Midorima. Keduanya berjalan bersama hingga menemui Kuroko, Omega Midorima. Kuroko tersenyum pada keduanya. Midorima memperhatikan keduanya. Bagaimana mata keduanya sama-sama berkilau saat bertemu dan bercerita. Bagaimana juga mata keduanya meredup saat berbagi kisah sedih. Andai Akashi melihat ini..

**-xoxoxo-**

Lagi, pedang itu lagi-lagi bermandikan darah merah maupun hitam. Begitu juga kedua tangan dengan cakar panjang dan tajam itu. Pemiliknya menggeram, membuat semua musuhnya beringsut mundur perlahan, meski masih mencari celah untuk melukai Kaisar dikepungan mereka. Burung Api merah berputar di langit, memekik, memberi peringatan pada Kaisar jika ada sesuatu yang datang. Lebih kuat dari musuh yang mengepungnya sekarang.

Sang Kaisar mengendus lalu mengeryit. Ia meludah, bersamaan dengan munculnya Scyt dari balik bayangnya. Makhluk berwujud Death Angel itu melayang mengelilinginya, menyentuh tiap jilatan api yang melindungi tubuh sang Kaisar. Scyt tertawa, dalam dan gelap.

_"Mengertilah, My Lord. Kau terlalu lama bermain dengan Darah."_

Musuh disekitarnya melolong, khas Klan Serigala bayangan. Scyt menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Hawa dingin dan penuh tekanan membuat Lynx dilangit kembali memekik. Sang Kaisar mengibaskan pedangnya, sisa darah memercik dari ujung pedangnya. Scyt masih melayang mengelilingi Kaisar, ujung jubah hitamnya menggaris tanah, membentuk lingkaran samar.

_"My Lord."_

"Berikan aku permata hitam itu dan kau tidak akan kehilangan hewan peliharaanmu, lagi," ujar sang Kaisar.

_"Itu yang sudah aku duga, dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Kecuali jika, anda memberiku jiwa_ _dari Omegamu sendiri."_

Kaisar diam mencerna. Ia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik, membuka portal menuju rumahnya. Ia melirik Scyt dari balik bahunya.

"Akan kubawa dia padamu."

Scyt mendesis dan para serigala bayang ikut melolong. Lynx memekik sebelum kembali bersatu dengan simbol Krisan dileher Kaisar.

**-xoxoxo-**

Kise mendongak, menatap langit mendung yang berhias kiltan petir. Bukannya akan hujan, semua orang tau jika itu adalah pertanda Kaisar para Beast baru saja kembali dari perburuannya. Kise merasakan wajahnya memanas dan hatinya berdegup kencang. Berita yang ia dengar, Kaisar sangatlah tampan dan sedang mencari Omeganya. Kise berjongkok dan menepuk wajahnya sekali. Entah kenapa ia seperti bisa membayangkan wajah Kaisar.

"Ryota, ada apa?"

Kise mendongak, lalu tersenyum malu pada wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Akashi. Ia berdiri kembali, meraih satu cangkir teh madu dan memberikannya pada Akashi Lisa. Lisa tersenyum anggun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Lisa meraih cangkir putih itu lalu meletakkannya kembali pada konter dapur. Ia menuntun Kise duduk kursi balkon dapur.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya, berpikir, apakah perburuan Kaisar berhasil hingga dia kembali?"

Lisa menaikan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum tanda paham. Ia menatap langit kelabu yang perlahan menghilang, tanda portal Kaisar akan tertutup.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Eh?! Bukan begitu! Aku, hanya bertanya saja," balas Kise panik.

"Ryota, sebentar lagi Akashi akan pulang."

Kise terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku tegang. Bayangan mata dwiwarna yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan kembali pulang. Kise akan kembali melihatnya. Melihat mata tajam yang terkesan angkuh dan menuntut. Kise mengusap lehernya, tanda ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang akan Lisa bawa.

"Aku sangat tau bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadap Akashi. Tapi dia Alphamu_"

"Calon," potong Kise.

Lisa tersenyum dan membelai Kise dengan sayang. Hanya Lisa yang bisa bertindak seperti seorang ibu untuk Kise. Karena sebagian besar keluarga Akashi mengganggap Kise adalah masalah, benalu, akibat kejadian masa lalu.

"Jika kau tau siapa Akashi, mungkin kau akan mengubah sikapmu padanya," ujar Lisa yakin. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Nyonya Lisa, Kaisar Seijuro sudah tiba."

Kise sontak berdiri dengan mulut menganga. Kenapa seorang Kaisar Beast mengunjungi kediaman Akashi? Akashi Masaomi bahkan sedang keluar rumah. Kise menyentuh lengan Lisa, menanyakan tentang kebenaran kedatangan sang Kaisar.

"Ibu, apa yang Kaisar lakukan disini?"

Lisa tertawa kecil dan menggandeng Kise keluar dari dapur.

"Aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat tidak paham dengan status keluarga kami, Ryota."

Kise mengeryit bingung lalu melotot horor melihat seorang pemuda berjubah merah dengan topeng setengah wajah yang menutupi wajahnya. Itu sang Kaisar. Astaga, Kise bahkan hanya mengenakan baju tidurnya.

"Ibu aku belun ganti baju!" pekik Kise histeris yang membuat Kaisar menoleh pada mereka.

Lisa tertawa kecil dan berhenti didepan Kaisar. Kise menunduk cemas sambil menggigit bibirnya. Lisa sangat tidak mengerti, jika Kise ingin Kaisar melihatnya dengan tampilan terbaiknya.

"Kenapa Ryota? Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" tanya Lisa.

Kise menyentuh telinga kirinya, membuat anting berbandul manik kepala naga itu bergoyang kecil.

"Se-selamat malam, Kaisar."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Kise terhenyak lalu mendongak cepat, menatap wajah yang masih tertutup topeng itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ada perasaan gelisah saat Kise mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya, meski sedikit lebih berat.

"Kau mendengarkanku."

Bukan pertanyaan dan Kise mundur selangkah. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Lisa memanggilnya, namun tidak ia hiraukan. Kise mendengar Kaisar itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ryota_"

"Akashi.."

Kise membekap mulutnya yang lancang menyebutkan nama calon Alphanya. Namun Kaisar didepannya tersenyum kecil dan melepas topengnya. Kembali, Kise menatap mata Dwiwarna itu. Mata yang pernah menatapnya dengan kebencian. Mata yang selalu berambisi untuk melenyapkannya.

"Akashi.."

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Ryota."

_**to be continue**_


	2. Two

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**is not mine.**

Kise tak berani membalas tatapan Akashi yang masih nampak angkuh seperti dulu itu. Keduanya kini berada dikamar mereka, atau kamar Kise, karena sudah 10 tahun lamanya Akashi tidak pernah kembali kerumah. Kise bergidik geli saat Akashi menyentuh anting sebelah kirinya dengan lembut. Ia menatap Akashi perlahan.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Alphanya kecuali rambut merah yang sudah cepak itu. Kise menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, nampak bingung dengan mata heterokom yang perlahan berubah menjadi krimson terang. Akashi tersenyum lembut lalu duduk disebelah Kise.

"Kesan pertama yang _Ia _berikan pastinya sangat tidak baik. _Bokushi _bukan pribadi yang mudah dimengerti," ujar Akashi.

"_Bokushi_? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku, yang satu lagi." Akashi menarik Kise, membuat Omega itu terpaksa berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Kepribadian yang menjadi inti hidupku."

"_Dia_, yang menjadi Kaisar?" tanya Kise luwes. Ia menikmati belaian yang Akashi berikan. Bahkan aura angkuh yang sering keluar tidak Kise rasakan. Mungkin karena sisi lain yang sedang bicara dengannya, adalah sisi yang baik?

"_Bokushi_ mempunyai kemampuan yang besar, yang cukup untuk menggenggam dunia ini. Hal yang tidak bisa ia punya hanyalah cinta. _Ia _tidak mengerti bahkan tidak mau mengerti. Itulah kenapa aku dan _dia _adalah satu."

Kise bangun dan memberikan Akashi senyum manisnya. Meskipun masih ada rasa takut menghadapi Beast didepannya ini, Kise mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Kenapa, _Bokushi _tidak mau mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Cinta itu indah, semua bisa diselesaikan dengan cinta."

Akashi menggeleng kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Kise sekali sebelum beranjak keluar kamar. Raut wajahnya berubah keras dan mata heterokomnya kembali hadir. Akashi mendengus geli dan kembali memakai topengnya.

"Cinta. Akan kugunakan itu untuk membuatmu tunduk Rubah. Aku hanya perlu jiwamu, bukan cintamu."

**-xoxoxo-**

Kise menemui Momoi yang sedang berada di ruangannya. Beast Gagak itu sedang berkutat dengan bola ramalnya. Tidak dengan sengaja, Kise jarang mendatangi Momoi kalau bukan wanita itu yang memanggil. Kise mengetuk pintu sekali dan langsung masuk. Momoi nampak sudah menunggunya.

"Tuan Muda Kise. Maaf membuatmu harus datang menemuiku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk? Maksudku, Akashi belum menandaiku, ini sudah hari ke tiga ia berada di rumah."

Momoi menggeleng dan menyodorkan sebuah belati perak dengan ukiran tulisan Rune.

"Ada saat dimana sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, membuatmu akan meninggalkan keluarga ini."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku mengkhianati keluarga ini? Sama seperti yang ayah lakukan?!" tanya Kise gelisah.

"Bukan seperti itu Yang Mulia. Aku juga tidak tau. Yang aku dapatkan, kau ada disuatu tempat, bersama dengan orang baru dan nampak sekali seperti menghindari sesuatu."

Kise mengeyit bingung dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia segera mencari Akashi dan menemukan Kaisar itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda asing. Akashi merasakan kehadiran Kise, ia segera menyudahi pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut perak itu. Pemuda itu menatap Kise dan memberikannya sebuah senyum miring sebelum pergi dengan cepat.

Akashi menoleh pada Kise dengan sorot tajam. Kise menggigit bibirnya dan menghampiri Akashi. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah mereka.

"Aku, aku ingin tau kapan kau akan, menandaiku. Bukannya aku ingin! Ha-hanya saja, di akademi, mereka selalu mencoba menandaiku," ujar Kise akhirnya.

"Kau nampak terganggu dengan itu."

Akashi menghampiri Kise perlahan, dan menyentuh dagunya.

Kise terdiam kaget bahkan saat Akashi mengecup bibirnya sekali

"Aku akan menemuimu malam nanti. Persiapankan dirimu."

Dan Akashi berlalu, meninggalkan Kise yang jatuh terduduk dengan wajah merona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tubuhnya lemas. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya bersentuhan dengan Alphamu sendiri.

"Aku bisa mati muda jika begini."


	3. three

**_Kuroko no Basuke_**

**_is_**

**_not Mine_**

Akashi menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin besar di dinding kamarnya. Scyt muncul menggantikan bayangannya. Akashi mendengus jengah lalu berbalik untuk melepas jubahnya. Ia ingat untuk menemui Kise malam ini. Menandainya dan perlahan mengambil jiwanya. Akashi tau tidak akan semudah itu.

Kise Ryota adalah satu-satunya dari Klan Rubah yang dibebaskan dari kurungan. Membunuhnya sama saja dengan memusnahkan Klan itu. Resiko yang sangat besar, mengingat status Akashi adalah seorang Kaisar dari para Beast. Satu-satunya cara teraman adalah membuat Kise melahirkan penerus Klan Rubah.

_"My Lord. Aku mempunyai kabar buruk untukmu."_

Scyt menyapa dari balik cermin. Akashi mendengarkan sambil melepas semua atribut perangnya.

_"Saudara tirimu akan tiba disini, segera. Ia akan menjadi penghalang dari semua rencanamu. Macan Api itu, akan membawa pengantinmu pergi. Jauh, jauh dari jangkauan Kita."_

Akashi tertawa kecil, angkuh dan mengejek. Ia ingat saudara tirinya, yang dulu di pungut oleh ayahnya dari sebuah hutan kematian yang dipenuhi para Serigala bayang. Kagami Taiga. Akashi juga tidak akan lupa bagaimana cara Kagami memandangnya. Penuh api, ancaman dan tantangan. Dimana dulunya Macan itu ingin sekali menduduki tahta Kaisar.

Tapi tentunya tidak semudah itu. Akashi jauh di atas Kagami. Kekuatan Akashi yang berasal dari _Bokushi _tidak bisa diremehkan. Pernah suatu hari Ayah mereka meminta keduanya berduel (itu pun atas permintaan Kagami yang tidak Akashi ketahui), untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling unggul diantara keduanya. Pastinya sudah bisa dilihat, Akashi lah pemenangnya.

"Dia hanya tamu kecil, _Scyt. _Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Scyt mendesis, _"Kau terlalu meremehkan apa yang akan kau hadapi, My Lord."_

Scyt menghilang bersama dengan Akashi yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sepanjang lorong Akashi tersenyum miring, membayangkan keberhasilannya mengambil jiwa Kise. Namun senyum itu hilang saat dirinya berpaspasan dengan pemuda berambut merah gelap yang sedang berbincang dengan Ibunya dan Kise.

Ah, Kagami Taiga. Bocah macan itu bertambah besar dan tinggi. Seperti halnya seekor macan, besar dan buas. Akashi menekan _Bokushi _untuk bersembunyi, membuat mata Dwiwarna itu hilang tergantikan dengan merahnya cahaya krimson. Akashi tersenyum saat ketiga Beast itu menyadari kedatangannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu," Akashi menarik pinggang Kise pelan, membuat Rubah cantik itu berada dalam pelukannya,

"Kagami Taiga."

Kagami melirik Kise sejenak sebelum membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Ya. Senang melihatmu, Kaisar."

Akashi tertawa kecil lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kise. Ia melirik Kagami. Ah, sesuai dugaan. Akashi melihat raut tak suka pada wajah saudara tirinya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin berbincang dengan Kise. Berdua," Ujar Akashi yang lalu membawa Kise menuju kamar sang Rubah.

Kagami menggeram perlahan. Geraman yang tentunya bisa di dengar oleh Lisa. Lisa menepuk lengan Kagami dan mengajaknya menuju taman belakang istana. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dibangku Gazebo. Kagami mempehatikan sekitarnya. Ini dulunya adalah tempat latihannya. Namun sekarang berubah cantik dengan taman, kolam ikan dan Gazebo kecil.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke rumah, Kaga. Baik kau ataupun Akashi, kalian sangat mementingkan pencarian kekuatan dari pada berkunjung ke rumah," ujar Lisa.

Kagami menghela nafas dan bersandar pada bangku.

"Maaf, bu. Kau tau bagaimana aku dan Akashi. Aku, ingin berada jauh diatasnya. Aku ingin ayah bangga padaku."

"Seishiro bangga padamu. Kau bisa mengimbangi Akashi itu adalah kemajuan yang bagus," balas Lisa.

"Heh, imbang? Tidak ibu. Aku ingat terakhir kali kami bertarung. Ia tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya sedangkan aku sudah. Dia itu_"

"Monster," potong Lisa.

Kagami menatap Lisa dan memberikannya senyuman manis. Hanya Lisa dan Kagami tau jika Akashi adalah Monster. Kematian Akashi Seishiro, ayah sekaligus Kaisar terdahulu berhubungan dengan lambang bola api di punggung Akashi. Akashi Seijuro, membunuh ayahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar Kaisar lebih cepat. Karena Akashi tau, jika ia menunda kenaikannya menjadi Kaisar, Seishiro akan melihat _Bokushi _dalam jiwanya dan memilih Kagami sebagai pengganti Kaisar kelak.

Lisa dan Kagami tau, begitu pula dengan Seishiro. Namun Seishiro meminta keduanya untuk diam dan menuruti rencananya. Satsuki Momoi juga menjadi penuntun mereka kelak. Rencana itu juga, berkaitan dengan kehadiran Kise Ryota di kediaman mereka.

"Dia harusnya milikku, ibu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia menjadi satu dengan Akashi," ucap Kagami berbisik.

"Maafkan aku."

Kagami mengangguk pasrah. Ia kemudian meminta Lisa merantainya dengan Chain Spirit saat sebuah aroma tak asing memasuki indra penciumannya. Kagami meraung pilu, sedangkan Lisa terisak sedih. Akashi baru saja menandai Kise Ryota. Beast yang seharusnya menjadi Omega Kagami.

**_to be continue.._**

**_Hai hai hai.. maaf aku baru nongol lagi. dan nongolnya malah dengan chap yang pendek banget_**

**_dan aku harap kalian masih mau nungguin chap selanjutnya yang aku usahain bakal lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya._**

**_dan BTW.. kenapa Kise itu Omega Kagami?! yaaaa ada sejarahnya, begitu juga dengan kemunculan Bokushi nantinya hehehe.. dan makasih yang mau baca cerita absurdkuuu.._**

**_see you next chap!_**


	4. Four

_Kuroko no Basuke_

_is_

_Not Mine._

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seekor rubah api siluman berekor sembilan yang disebut Gumiho atau Kyuubi. Siluman yang sangat cantik sehingga membuat raja dari para siluman lainnya berniat menjadikannya permaisuri. Seperti siluman wanita lainnya, Gumiho sangatlah licik. Ia sangat bangga saat melihat para raja-raja siluman itu berperang untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Ia merasa sangat berharga, seperti sebuah permata langka yang hanya ada satu di dunia._

_Hingga suatu waktu, langit terbelah dengan suara pekikan yang mengerikan. Bahkan pekikan tersebut membuat tubuh sang Gumiho bergetar ketakutan. Dari balik portal langit itu, muncul seekor Burung Api dengan mata emas menyala. Phoenix atau Suzaku, memekik keras dan membuat peperangan berhenti. Seluruh Raja dan Ksatria mereka bersujud hormat, kecuali sang Rubah yang masih berdiri anggun bak piala disebuah altar, meskipun tubuhnya bergetar takut._

_Suzaku melangkah perlahan dan berganti wujud menjadi Seorang Raja dengan rambut merah menyala. Mata emasnya menatap mata madu milik Gumiho dengan tajam._

_"Ini bukan tempatmu," ujar Suzaku._

_Ia meraih tangan kanan Gumiho dan mengecupnya perlahan._

_"Kau harusnya berada di samping tahtaku."_

_Gumiho tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat tidak mengerti kenapa perang perebutannya berhenti hanya karena kedatangan Burung Api ini._

_"Siapa kau?" tanya Gumiho akhirnya._

_Suzaku tertawa kecil, mata emasnya berkilat tajam. Ia berbalik dan menatap ribuan siluman yang masih bersujud padanya._

_"Aku, adalah Raja dari para Raja lainnya. Aku sang abadi, Suzaku. Dewa dari para Siluman."_

_xoxoxo_

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya saat Lynx datang dan mendengkur di pagar balkon kamar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kise yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh tanpa busananya. Akashi memperhatikan simbol Krisan emas di leher kiri Kise. Ah. Rubah ini sudah menjadi Omeganya.

Akashi menghampiri Lynx dan mengusap pelan kepala burung cantik itu. Lynx memekik kecil dan terbang masuk ke kamar. Burung itu berubah menjadi api yang kemudian masuk kedalam cermin besar di kamar itu. Akashi melirik Kise, masih tertidur.

"Berbahaya jika kita bicara disini, _Bokushi_."

_"Kita harus segera singkirkan Harimau itu, Oreshi."_

Akashi menatap sang pemilik Heterokrom itu dengan heran. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengajak atau memerintahkan untuk melakukan apapun dengan tergesa atau tanpa persiapan. Harimau atau Kagami Taiga, Akashi tau akan ada sesuatu yang pastinya membuat rencana Akashi berjalan lambat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

_"Ap__a ka__u akan percaya jika kukatakan dia akan mencuri Omega kita?"_

"Biarkan dia mengambil apa yang dia mau setelah kita mendapatkan apa yang kita mau," balas Akashi.

_Bokushi _tertawa keras dan menatap Akashi dengan ganas. Seringai keji nampak disunggingkan _Bokushi _untuk menunjukan ketidak setujuannya pada perkataan Akashi.

_"Kau bukanlah aku yang bisa melihat jauh ke masa depan, Oreshi. Kau tidak tau apapun."_

_Bokushi _menoleh pada Kise untuk memastikan Rubah itu masih tertidur lelap.

_"Pengelihatanku tertutup oleh sesuatu. Tapi sejauh yang aku tau, Harimau sialan itu akan mencuri apa yang seharusnya kita dapatkan dulu."_

Lenguhan kecil membuat _Bokushi _keluar dari cermin dan kembali ke bentuk burungnya. Kise Ryota terbangun lalu menatap Akashi yang berdiri menghadap kaca dengan heran. Akashi tersenyum kecil dan menghampirinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak. Sudah waktunya sarapan sekarang."

Bukan pertanyaan ataupun ajakan. Kise hanya memperhatikan Akashi yang mulai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan protes. Bagi Kise itu tidak akan berguna. Akashi tidak akan mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, seperti protes tentang betapa tidak romantisnya Raja Siluman itu.

Kise menghela nafas dan Lynx memekik, mencuri perhatian Rubah cantik itu. Kise terperangah melihat seekor burung api cantik berada di balkon kamar. Meraih jubah dan memakainya, Kise lalu menghampiri Lynx dan mengusap bulu-bulunya. Panas, namun tidak membakar. Ia takjub sekaligus ngeri.

"Kau cantik tapi mematikan. Sama seperti pemilikmu."

Lynx berkedip. Ia diam saat Kise mengangkat dan memeluknya dengan pelan. Rasa panas yang Lynx punya berubah menjadi hangat. Nampaknya burung itu tak ingin Kise terluka, meskipun sebenarnya tidak akan.

Kise meletakkan Lynx kembali pada pagar balkon. Ia lalu kembali masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan menyusul Akashi yang sudah pergi duluan. Pintu besar tertutup dan Lynx pun pergi.

**-xoxo-**

Kise tiba di ruang makan bertepatan dengan kehadiran Kagami yang nampak baru selesai bersiap. Ia memberikan Kise salam sapaan yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung dari Kise. Rubaj cantik itu lantas bergegas menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Akashi.

Hari ini Kise berniat kembali ke sekolah, meskipun dalam surat izinnya ia bisa kembali dua hari lagi. Tapi sepertinya bersekolah lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus berada di rumah dengan aura yang tidak ramah sekali dari Akashi maupun Kagami.

Kise tidak mengerti kenapa dua bersaudara itu sangat tidak akur. Apa karena keduanya jarang berinteraksi? Atau mereka memiliki satu masalah?

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Aku juga punya urusan dengan kepala sekolah," ujar Akashi selesai sarapan.

"Kau yakin akan masuk sekarang, Ryo?" Lisa menatap Akashi dan Kise bergantian, "Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Kau masih punya dua hari libur, bukan?"

"Tidak apa ibu. Kasihan Midorima jika harus terus mengerjakan catatanku," balas Kise yakin.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil jubah dan topeng Kaisar yang dibawa oleh pelayan. "Aku tidak bermain kasar semalam," lanjutnya sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Kagami.

Kagami menahan geramannya mendengar ucapan Akashi yang sedikit vulgar itu. Merasakan keadaan ruang makan menjadi tak nyaman, Kise langsung meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengisyaratkan Akashi agar segera pergi. Dan sebuah portal terbuka begitu Akashi selesai memasang topengnya.

Keduanya tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah, dengan Midorima yang sudah berdiri di belakang kepala sekolah itu. Kise berkedip kaget, tidak menyangka Akashi langsung membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah dari pada di halaman depan. Bahkan Midorima ada seakan sudah mengetahui akan kedatangan Akashi.

"Kau bisa langsung ke kelasmu, Ryota."

Kise menoleh pada Akashi dan mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi jika ia bertanya pada Akashi, Beast itu pasti akan marah.

**-xoxo-**

Akashi langsung menduduki sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia memberikan tatapan menuntut pada dua orang didepannya. Mata apinya berkilat gelap sebelum menampakkan sepasang Hetero yang indah. Midorima dan sang kepala sekolah, Kaga Haku, lalu mengambil posisi didepan sang Kaisar.

"Aku baru tiba di sini, dan sudah bisa membaca apa saja yang terjadi. Bukankah kunci perintah sudah kuberikan pada kalian?"

"Ada tiga masalah disini, Akashi. Pertama, Omegamu. Kedua, kedatangan Kagami. Lalu yang ketiga, kami berdua bukan dirimu yang bisa mengontrol makhluk-makhluk yang kalian penjarakan," ujar Midorima menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan."

Haku dan Midori mengeryit kaget, "Tunggu. Apa?"

Akashi menyeringai, membuat perasaan dua orang di depannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Makhluk bawah yang di penjara sejak perang pembantaian Raja-raja Beast. Mereka adalah makhluk yang digunakan untuk membantai Raja-raja itu. Tidak ada yang tau siapa pelaku pembantaian itu, bahkan Ketiga Penjaga dunia hilang setelah kejadian itu. Banyak yang berkata mereka mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk menyelamatkan Suzaku yang pada waktu itu sedang dalam masa Reborn (kelahiran kembali).

Hanya Suzaku yang memiliki masa itu. Saat masa itu terjadi, tiga penjaga lainnya akan menjaga jantung Suzaku yang berupa bola api sampai Suzaku lahir kembali. Jika tidak, makhluk lainnya akan mencuri jantung itu dan menggunakannya untuk membuat mereka abadi.

Namun kejadian itu berlangsung bersamaan dengan pembantaian para Beast. Itu memaksa tiga penjaga lainnya menggunakan setengah energi mereka untuk menyembunyikan jantung Suzaku. Hal yang fatal hingga mereka kekurangan energi dan berakhir dengan tragis.

Jantung Suzaku masih dicari oleh makhluk yang disebut Foe itu. Namun saat mereka menemukannya, Suzaku sudah terlahir dengan kemarahan begitu melihat mayat saudaranya. Dan dengan energi dari matahari yang tidak ada habisnya, ia menghidupkan para Beast terkuat, membantunya melawab para Foe dan mengurung mereka di dunia bawah.

Mengingat semua itu, sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa di percaya jika Akashi akan melepas mereka.

"Ini bukan lelucon lucu, Akashi. Kau pastinya tau seberapa sulitnya Suzaku saat itu," ujar Haku.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus bisa mengurus yang satu itu. Untuk Ryota dan Harimau itu, aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Akashi, aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Midorima meletakkan sebuah Phantom Claw di meja,

"Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka, para Phantom Wolverine?"

Akashi memberikan senyum kecil, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Senyum yang mengatakan jika masalah itu adalah masalah pribadi dan Beast seperti Midori ataupun yang lainnya tidak berhak ikut campur. Midorima mengangguk sekali tanda memahami peringatan itu. Setidaknya Akashi tidak akan menggunakan energinya untuk memberikan peringatan pertama. Hal yang cukup baik menurut Midorima.

**-xoxo-**

Kise mendapat sambutan tidak baik dari Kouki begitu ia tiba di kelas. Tawa keras dari Omega itu membuat perasaan Kise cemas. Bukan hanya tawa itu, tapi juga perbuatan Kouki. Akashi, yang mereka ketahui sebagai seorang Kaisar, ada di sekolah ini. Kise tidak ingin Kouki mendapat masalah akibat perlakuannya ini.

Jadi Kise berusaha menghindarinya, namun selalu gagal. Kouki bahkan tidak segan menggunakan energinya untuk melukai Kise. Kise bisa saja melawan dan membalas. Namun ia ingat pesan dari orang-orang tersayangnya dan juga pesan ancaman dari Akashi. Ia tidak boleh membuat masalah, sekecil apapun itu.

"Eeh? Kau mempunyai tanda kepemilikan?"

Deg!

Dengan cepat Kise menutup tanda dilehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia bangun dan berusaha mencari celah untuk pergi. Namun semua orang berkerumun, penasaran dengan perkataan Kouki. Benar kah Kise sudah ditandai?

"Hahaha! Apa kau menjual dirimu supaya kau mendapatkan seorang Alpha? Atau kau di perkosa?" Kouki tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak serendah itu!" balas Kise yang masih menutupi tanda di lehernya.

Kouki tersenyum licik dan menarik lengan Kise, membuat Rubah itu jatuh berlutut dengab tangan yang ditahan oleh Kouki. Lengannya sakit.

"Krisan? Lambang apa ini?" Kouki tertawa lagi, "Aku penasaran seperti apa Alpha bodohmu itu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, nona?"

Semuanya memasang mata saat makhluk beraura kuasa memasuki lingkaran mereka. Mereka menahan nafas sejenak begitu tau sosok bertopeng emas itu adalah Kaisar mereka. Itu membuat Kouki melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kise. Ia bergumam gelisah.

"Yang Mu-mulia.."

"Aku bertanya padamu bukan?"

Kouki menelan ludahnya. Ia lalu menjelaskan dengan terbata bagaimaba posisi Kise. Sebagai Rubah pelacur (itu asumsi masyarakat pada kisah sejarah Beast Rubah), dan sebagai Beast yang tidak akan pernah memiliki Alpha. Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali ia membalas tatapan memohon dari Kise sebelum kembali memperhatikan Kouki dengan ceritanya yang menurut Akashi, menjengkelkan.

"Dan kau tidak tau Beast jenis apa yang bisa memberi lambang itu?" tanya Akashi, masih dengan nada kalemnya.

"Ah? Tentu saja! Bahkan mungkin kami semua disini tidak tau. Bukan begitu? Ah.."

Semuanya diam, diam dengan pandangan takut. Kouki merasa ada yang salah disini. Ia berputar, memperhatikan ekspresi sama yang diberikan orang-orang. Kouki menatap Kise yang menggeleng padanya. Ah, ada yang salah.

"Nona ini tidak tau. Ada yang mau memberi taukannya?"

Kouki menatap salah satu temannya, meminta penjelasan. Temannya itu meringis ngeri sebelum berujar,

"Itu lambang Kerajaan, Kouki."

Dan saat itu juga Kouki tau bagaimana panasnya api milik Kaisar. Cengkraman pada rahangnya bisa saja membunuhnya jika Akashi mau. Dari balik topeng emasnya Akashi memberikan Kouki tatapan paling mengerikan.

"Aku bisa membaca apa saja yang kau lakukan pada **Omegaku**, nona."

Panggilan Nona yang awalnya sangat indah di dengar itu sekarang terasa sangat menghina. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Kaisar dari kaummu sendiri. Kouki merintih, meminta pengampunan dari Kaisar. Dengan decihan Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat Kouki langsung merangkak pada Kise dan memegang bahunya erat.

"To-tolong, maaf kan aku. A-aku.."

"Apa kau pikir dia bisa menolongmu dari hukuman, Furihata?" tanya Akashi yang membuat Kise dan Kouki menatapnya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar, membuat Kouki makin ketakutan. Ia kembali menatap Kise dan meminta bantuanya.

"Ku mohon! Kise!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu membuat Kouki bangun dan berteriak pada orang-orang disekitarnya, meminta bantuan. Bahkan ia sudah berlutut dan memohon pada Akashi agar dimaafkan. Akashi memandang rendah Beast dibawahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan dengan Kouki yang bahkan sudah bersujud dan menangis.

"Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku muak."

"Yang Mulia." Kise berdiri, menatap Akashi dengan berharap.

"Bisa kah dia dimaafkan?"

_"Terlalu naif." Bokushi _berbisik dari pikiran Akashi.

_"Tapi itu bagus untuk kita. Kabulkan permintaannya dapatkan hatinya. Kepercayaannya akan membuat kita mudah mendapatkannya."_

Akashi tersenyum dalam hati. Ia lalu menghampiri Kise, memeriksa tangannya yang baru saja dilukai. Ada luka cakar kecil di kulit putih Kise. Bukan masalah.

"Aku akan memaafkannya, seperti permintaanmu."

Kise tersenyum lega, begitu juga Kouki yang langsung berdiri dan berterima kasih dengan sepenuh hatinya.

_"Heh, kurasa ini akan menarik. Kau harus terus memberikannya perhatian baik. Menggelikan."_

Akashi mengabaikan perkataan _Bokushi _dan memilih memperhatikan wajah Kise yang terlihat lugi saat menerima permintaan maaf Kouki.

"Ini akan sulit, _Bokushi."_

_**To be continue...**_

_**Hiya hiya.. i am back.. lama amat yak wkwk.. udah cukup panjang belom?**_

_**btw, aku rasa chao depan bakal flashback dulu di masa Suzaku dan Kyuubi. Dan beberapa chap flash back beberapa kembali ke main topik. soalnya aku rada bingung sama alurnya juga kalo gak main flashback wkwkwk..**_

_**did you guys enjoy it? semoga yak..**_

_**dan berharap bisa cepet lanjut lah, soalnya puasa ini jadi mager mau ngetik.. T_T**_

_**see you next chap**_


	5. Five

**Kuroko no Basuke Is not Mine**.

**Flashback**.

Namanya Kyuubi, siluman rubah api putih berekor sembilan yang cantik. Ia adalah satu dari ratusan Beast yang memiliki pesona yang memabukkan. Beast sejenisnya sangat jarang menunjukkan dirinya. Mereka lebih senang bersembunyi sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum saatnya keluar dari tubuh. Nyawa akibat kematian perang adalah yang utama. Maka saat salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kyuubi muncul, eksistensinya merebut perhatian seluruh Kerajaan para Beast. Berita mengenai kecantikan Kyuubi membuat seluruh Kerajaan berperang hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Tentu dengan cara memperlihatkan siapa yang paling kuat dan berkuasa. Namun mereka melupakan sang Kaisar tertinggi.

Disaat para Raja berperang dengan senjata dan api, salah satu dari kesatria sejati Kaisar mengabarkan pada sang Kaisar melalui api peperangan. Ia meneteskan darahnya kedalam api dan berbicara, menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada tanah mereka. Sang Kaisar marah. Ia membelah langit, membentangkan sayapnya dan memekik keras, membuat perang terhenti seketika. Ia berniat memberi hukuman pada sang Rubah yang sudah menyebabkan perang terjadi dengan kehadirannya. Namun begitu ia melihat sang Rubah dari kejauhan, ia tau alasan perang itu terjadi. Rubah itu sangat cantik. Berdiri diatas menara altar tinggi bak piala berlian putih.

Seketika sang Kaisar melupakan amarahnya, terganti dengan rasa ingin memiliki. Dan beruntungnya dia karena menjadi satu-satunya Kaisar tertinggi yang pastinya berhak memiliki sang rubah. Pada hari itu juga ia mencicipi kegelapan, bersyukur atas kematian ketiga saudaranya.

"Kalau kau tidak boleh muncul, lantas kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya iseng. Anda tau, Yang mulia, diluar sana saudara-saudaraku sedang menikmati masa indah mereka. Dikenal dengan pesona dan dipuja semua Raja. Itu membuatku takut."

Suzaku memandang lekat putra kecilnya yang sedang bermain kejar kupu-kupu dengan pelayannya. Apa yang Kyuubi takutkan sudah bisa ia lihat. Kematian seluruh kaum Rubah. Bahkan kematian Kyuubi dengan putri kecil mereka yang masih didalam kandungan. Sayangnya Suzaku tidak tau penyebabnya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengantisipasi kejadian itu. Itu hukum tetap. Meskipun ia adalah Kaisar dan bisa melihat masa yang akan datang, tapi tidak semudah itu. Pandangannya pasti akan terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya kadang tidak bisa mengetahui kapan akan terjadi atau apa penyebabnya. Suzaku sudah memberi tahukan hal ini pada Kyuubi. Permaisurinya itu berkata ia akan mempersiapkan segalanya demi melindungi diri dan juga dua anak mereka. Entah itu tanpa atau bersama Suzaku.

"Apa anda akan pergi lagi setelah ini?"

"Ya. Aku punya pertemuan dengan salah satu penjaga dunia bawah. Dia berkata ini adalah hal yang penting."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Putra kecilnya muncul. Bocah itu berterimakasih pada pelayan yang bermain bersamanya tadi.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara ini," gurau Kyuubi yang mendapat pelukan dari sang putra.

"Ayolah. Ayah hanya berbincang saja kan, bukan berperang? Boleh aku ikut?" ulangnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Suzaku berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan sang putra yang sudah menghadap kearahnya. "Apa keuntungan dengan membawamu?" lanjut Suzaku.

"Aku jadi bisa mempelajari cara menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya?" tebak putranya.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan Suzaku. Ia menepuk kepala putranya sebelum memberikan tatapan sayang pada Kyuubi. Itu isyarat agar Kyuubi tidak akan merasa kesepian saat ia dan putra mereka pergi nanti.

"Baik. Bawa sedikit barang saja. Hanya yang penting. Ibu tidak ingin mendengar kau merepotkan ayahmu disana," ujar Kyuubi.

"Baik!" seru sang putra sebelum berlari keluar dan berteriak memanggil pelayannya tadi.

"Kau yakin dia aman disana nanti?" tanya Kyuubi sedikit ragu.

"Kau meragukanku sebagai Kaisar dan ayahnya?"

Kyuubi menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia lantas memeluk Suzaku, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Rasa hangat dari kedua makhluk api itu menyatu, berbagi energi yang sama. Rasa bangga juga muncul dalam benak Suzaku. Rasa yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia kecap banyak-banyak.

**-xoxoxo-**

Dunia bawah tempat para Foe di penjara adalah tempat yang mengerikan bagi putra sulung Kaisar. Ia melihat berbagai jenis bentuk dan energi gelap dari para Foe itu. Salah satu yang paling gelap berada di kurungan paling besar. Foe itu berbentuk tengkorak naga dengan energi merah darah.

"Itu Necromancia. Foe yang sama seperti ayahmu namun lebih kuat. Beruntung pada waktu perang keadaan ayahmu sangat menguntungkan. Baru terlahir dan matahari bersinar diatasnya. Oh, siapa namau nak?"

"Akashi. Akashi Akira."

"Wow, nama yang bagus. Ayahmu nampak ingin membuat sebuah nama keluarga nantinya."

"Namamu siapa, paman?" tanya Akira.

"Panggil saja Bareu. Aku Beast Cerberus, kepercayaan ayahmu."

Akira melongo kagum. Ia tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan Beast Cerberus disini. Ibunya pernah bercerita mengenai penjaga lainnya selain ayah dan mendiang ketiga pamannya. Salah satunya adalah Cerberus, Beast anjing berkepala tiga yang menjaga gerbang dunia bawah.

"Paman Berau, sekuat apa Necromancia?" tanya Akira.

"Sekuat apa? Hmm coba kupikir. Begini. Kau tau kemampuan ayahmu?"

"Bisa lahir kembali."

"Nah, itu yang membuatnya abadi dengan syarat tidak ada yang boleh mengambil jantungnya. Tapi Necromancia, dia berbeda."

Berau menggiring Akira mendekati jeruji besi Necromancia. Naga itu menggeram, membuat Akira berjingkat kaget. Berau tertawa dan membawa Akira menjauh.

"Dia bagian dari Neraka atau bisa kusebut dia adalah Neraka itu sendiri. Begitu kau dimakan olehnya, jiwamu otomatis masuk kedalam Neraka. Itu legendanya. Maka dari itu dia tidak bisa mati dan jelas tidak boleh di bunuh."

Akira mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memperhatikan mata merah Naga itu. Untung dia adalah Foe bukan Beast seperti mereka. Jika ia adalah Beast, maka itu adalah ancaman. Yang Akira tidak pahami adalah, siapa pemilik hewan buas ini? Apakah ada Kaisar lain yang lebih kuat selain ayahnya?

Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi pikiran Akira hingga ia menginjak umur remaja. Ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Ayahnya atau Ibunya mengenai Necromancia. Meskipun sudah ratusan buku yang ia baca, sejarah Necromancia sama sekali tidak ada. Ia menyimpulkan, jika di semua buku perpustakaan tidak ada, Ayah atau ibunya pastilah tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ibu, boleh aku menemui paman Berau?" tanya Akira pada Kyuubi yang tengah menyalurkan energinya pada bayi di perutnya.

"Dengan siapa kau kesana? Ayahmu sedang pergi bersama Dakoto," balas Kyuubi.

"Aku bisa sendiri, bu. Lagi pula aku sudah membuat janji dengan paman Berau, jadi dia sudah akan ada di gerbang nanti."

"Yaa, baiklah. Ingat jangan terlalu lama meninggalkan ibumu yang cantik ini, ya?"

Akira tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuubi dengan sayang. Ia lalu membuka portal dunia bawah dan memasukinya. Suasana sunyi hening menyambut. Itu membuat Akira merasa heran. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menemukan Berau di gerbang. Akira memasang sikap waspada begitu ia melewati gerbang. Suasana yang sepi baik di luar atau di dalam kastil membuatnya curiga.

"Paman Berau? Kau ada disini?"

Hening.

Akira berdecak dan memeriksa kesegala penjuru. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Bahkan penjaga kastil juga tidak terlihat. Biasanya jika rapat, beberapa penjaga masih akan terlihat di tempat mereka meskipun keadaannya sunyi. Tapi ini tidak. Tidak ada penjaga di setiap tempatnya.

Akira berhenti berlari, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat makhluk didepannya. Necromancia berdiri kokoh di kedua kakinya. Kedua cakar depanya ikut merobek seekor anjing hitam berkepala tiga yang Akira yakini adalah Berau. Necromancia meraung, mencium aroma manis dari energi api milik Akira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?" Necromancia itu bicara. Foe itu menjatuhkan kepala Cerberus yang ia gigit.

Akira beringsut mundur dan Foe itu tertawa karena mencium aroma ketakutan Akira. Necromancia menunduk, mengendus Akira yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Aku suka baumu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"Jika dia masih hidup, kau bisa bertanya padanya."

"Paman Berau?"

"Paman? Hahaha! Pengkhianat sepertinya tidak pantas kau panggil paman."

Akira berdiri memasang wajah bingungnya, "Apa maksudmu? Pengkhianat?"

"Dia membuat janji denganku. Aku dan kaumku dilepaskan tapi harus membantunya menjatuhkan ayahmu," balas Necromancia.

"Kau bohong. Kalau begitu kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

"Aku punya tujuan. Foe sepertiku harus memiliki inang untuk jantung, dan aku tau siapa yang cocok."

Akira mengambil langkah mundur sebelum berlari. Ia bisa mendengar Necromancia meraung dan mengejarnya. Ia tidak tau dimana Foe yang lainnya. Tapi jika cerita Necromancia benar, ibu dan ayahnya dalam bahaya sekarang. Para Foe itu pasti sudah naik ke atas. Akira membuka portal kembali, namun belum sempat memasukinya, Necromancia sudah menghantamnya dengan ekor tulangnya. Akira terhempas dan menghantam tembok kastil. Naga itu tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Akira secara terbalik dengan lidah energinya.

"Kau milikku nak."

Necromancia menusukkan energinya pada jantung Akira dan menanamkan racun jantungnya sendiri didalam sana. Akira menjerit kesakitan dan meronta. Ia berusaha membakar lidah energi itu dengan apinya, namun gagal. Ingatkan Akira jika Naga itu adalah Neraka yang penuh api. Dan ritual itu selesai, membuat Akira jatuh terhempas kelantai, diikuti dengan tulang belulang Necromancia yang sudah tidak memiliki energi. Akira mengerang sakit dan meremas dada kirinya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan membuka portal kembali. Dan begitu ia menepaki halaman luas istana, ia disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan.

"Tidak."

Darah dan mayat dimana-mana. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan tubuh gemetar. Mayat Foe dan para Beast menumpuk di sepanjang jalan. Akira menangis dan menjerit. Ia ingin memasuki istana, namun sosok Kyuubi yang penuh darah muncul dari dalam.

"Ibu?!"

"Akira..."

Akira berlari menghampiri sebelum tubuh itu menghantam lantai. Akira bisa rasakan energi ibunya melemah. Bahkan ada luka besar diperutnya. Bisa dipastikan akibat dari luka itu.

"Ibu.. Ibu..."

"Kau baik-baik saja. Hei_" Kyuubi batuk darah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung mata anaknya. "Kenapa warna matamu?"

Merah darah, tidak seperti aslinya yang kuning keemasan, warna kebanggaan sang ayah. Akira tidak menjawab atau tidak sempat menjawab karena energi ibunya sudah tidak terasa. Akira terisak pelan sambil menggenggam tangan pucat sang ibu. Isakan itu berubah menjadi raungan amarah dan kesedihan. Ia meletakkan tubuh ibunya dengan hati-hati sebelum kembali keluar halaman. Ia menyusuri seluruh istana dengan nafas terengah. Badannya panas dan kepalanya pusing. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan ayahnya. Akira terisak dan menjerit gusar.

"Akira!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dan itu adalah Ayahnya. Dengan luka diseluruh tubuh, Suzaku menghampiri Akira. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat mata putranya. Merah darah dengan garis vertikal hitam. Suzaku tau apa itu.

"Jadi begitu. Kau adalah otak dari segalanya."

"Tidak ayah! Paman Berau, dia yang membuat perjanjian! Aku hanya..."

"Tidak, kau tidak paham Akira."

Suzaku kembali melangkah, membuat Akira menghampirinya dan membantunya berjalan. Keduanya memasuki istana, menuju ruang singgasana sang ayah. Akira mendudukan sang ayah di tahtanya dengan hati-hati. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ibunya. Mayat rubah cantik itu duduk bersandar pada kursi permaisuri disamping ayahnya. Suzaku menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan penyesalan sebelum memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Akira yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tau ini bukan ulahmu. Apa aku pernah memberitahukanmu mengenai semua kekuatanku?"

"Kau bisa terlahir kembali."

"Dan aku bisa mengintip masa depan. Salah satunya adalah ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang membuat ini terjadi dan kapan akan terjadi. Kepergianku bersama Dakoto adalah untuk membahas masalah ini. Kami menemukannya, pengkhianatan Berau. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia juga akan berusaha menggunakan Necromancia, yang sejak pertemuannya denganmu, naga itu menargetkanmu sebagai inangnya."

"Ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Sekarang, kau adalah pimpinan para Foe itu, Akira. Bawa mereka kembali pada penjara itu, hidupkan Cerberus menggunakan energi Necromancia. Satelahnya kembali padaku, aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan jantung itu."

Akira mengangguk. Ini adalah hal baru dan berat untuknya. Dengan bantuan burung api sang ayah, ia memanggil para Foe dengan menunjukan mata merah darah yang ia punya. Sesuai dugaan, para Foe itu menuruti perintahnya. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam kurungan sebelum sempat menyebar hingga keluar wilayah kerajaannya. Dan ia kembali pada ayahnya yang selesai membakar jasad ibunya dengan api sucinya. Ia membiarkan ayahnya memeriksa jantungnya dan mengeluarkan racun itu. Namun itu tidak bisa dilakukan sepenuhnya. Racun itu masih tersisa di jantung Akira. Suzaku membakar racun yang bisa ia keluarkan, sisanya ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Berau bilang dia adalah Neraka."

"Ya. Itulah mengapa kita tidak bisa membunuhnya. Kurasa ini akhirnya Akira."

"Apa maksud ayah? Kau akan meninggalkanku juga?!"

"Kau anakku, Akira. Anak Suzaku. Kau harus kuat. Aku akan melakukan kelahiran kembali. Saat itu juga, ambil jantung apiku dan satukan dengan jantungmu. Dengan begitu aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Suzaku hanya tersenyum dan memulai ritual kelahiran kembalinya tanpa mempedulikan Akira yang menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutut ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya tidak bisa hanya hidup bersamanya? Apakah akan ada hal yang buruk jika membiarkan racun Necromancia berinang pada jantungnya sendirian?

Akira terisak sambil memeluk jantung api sang ayah. Jantung itu perlahan meresap kedalam dadanya dengan rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Hening melanda. Akira sejenak melupakan rasa sedihnya. Ia bangkit dan menuju luar istana. Mata kanannya tersana panas, seakan ada seauatu yang membakar.

_"Ayahmu adalah Beast yang cerdas."_

Akira tersentak dan berbalik. Ia menemukan seorang remaja yang sangat mirip dengannya namun dengan mata berbeda, Heterokrom.

"Siapa kau?!"

_"Wah, kau tidak mengenaliku, Akira?_

"Necromancia.."

_"Pintar. Lihat. Kau membuatku hidup, sama sepertimu."_

Tidak. Bukan hanya mirip. Sosok didepannya adalah dirinya sendiri, dengan versi berbeda. Akira bisa merasakan campuran energi Necromancia dengan ayahnya didalam sosok itu.

_"Aah.. Ini menjengkelkan. Harusnya aku sudah bisa pergi bebas setelah mencuri bentukmu. Tapi karena ayahmu, aku akan terus terhubung dengan kalian. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Akashi."_

Sejak saat itu Akira bersama sosok yang menamai dirinya dengan Bokushi. Bokushi akan kembali bersembunyi dalam tubuh Akira dan akan keluar saat ia mau atau dibutuhkan. keduanya menjaga kerajaan dengan sangat cerdas. Bahkan berita tentang kematian kerajaan itu tidak sampai ke luar kerajaan.

Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkan kerajaan besar itu. Manipulasi dan penggunaan para Foe membuat kerajaan itu bangkit lagi. Bahkan sebelum kematian Akira (karena usia. Well dia nggak mau terlahir kembali dan menjadi muda lagi hanya untuk hidup bersama Bokushi), ia sempat membuat sebuah buku yang mengisahkan tentang Necromancia dan kelahiran Bokushi. Putri sulungnya lah yang menjadi pembaca pertama dan mewarisi Bokushi dalam dirinya.

Sejarah itu terus diturunkan pada keluarga Kerajaan Akashi (minus tentang pembantaian para Foe terhadap kerajaan), hingga lahirnya sebuah perjanjian. Dalam perjanjian itu dituliskan, jika calon raja atau ratu memiliki Bokushi dalam dirinya, ia tidak boleh menjadi penerus kerajaan.

**End of flashback. **

Akashi memperhatikan Kise yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya dan Kagami. Rubah itu terlihat bersemangat menceritakan tentang Akashi yang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan juga tentang bagaimana Akashi mau menerima permohonannya untuk Kouki.

_ "Lihat, langkah pertama terlihat sangat baik. Kau harus terus memanjakannya."_

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil alih?"

_"Dia takut padaku. Kau tau itu. Akan kuambil alih begitu waktunya tiba."_

Akashi mendengus kecil. Ia bisa melihat Kise yang melambaikan tangannya kearah Akashi. Dan ia bisa rasakan Bokushi menyeringai dari pikirannya. Ada hal lain mengenai Kise yang membuat Akashi tidak nyaman. Yaitu, semakin sering ia mengecap manis tubuh rubah itu, semakin kuat juga sesuatu yang asing itu. Dan Akashi tau, Bokushi setuju dengan pemikirannya.

**To Be Continue..**

**Jiaah... Akira ku... Dan itulah awal kemunculan Bokushi.. Flashback berikutnya tentang apa****?? Konspirasi bokushi pastinya ngueheheh..**

**Dan makasih buat yang baca dan review cerita aku.. Maap ga bisa bales. Btw aku kadang dilema sama kagami. Duh kehadirannya buat aku susah mikir mau ****diapain dia wkwkkw..**

**Naaa... See you next chap!**!


	6. six

**_Kuroko no Basuke Is Not mine._**

Akashi bersandar pada kursi, memberi tatapan jengah pada makluk cantik disisi kanannya yang masih menikmati sarapan. Ia melirik sang ibu disisi kiri, namun wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. Sebuah tanggapan yang sangat tidak memuaskan untuk seorang Kaisar sepertinya. Akashi bukanlah orang yang akan ambil pusing dengan masalah sebesar apapun itu, karena ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Tapi ia rasa tidak untuk yang satu ini. Masalah yang satu ini tidak akan bisa ia selesaikan dengan cepat. Akan ada banyak pertimbangan nantinya.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden penyerangan kepada Kise, seluruh dunia mulai mengetahui siapa Mate dari Kaisar mereka. Bahkan para paparazi mulai bergerak mencari tau asal usul Kise. Karena setahu mereka, Ras Beast Rubah sudah punah, kecuali keluarga Kise, yang merupakan Ras Rubah terakhir. Hal itu membuat Kise tidak tenang, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Ia akan semakin tidak leluasa menjalankan misinya. Jika ia tidak bertindak cepat, proses misinya akan berjalan lama.

Akashi memejamkan mata, membiarkan Bokushi mengambil alih sementara. "Ryota.."

Kise berjengit kaget, begitu juga dengan Sina dan Kagami yang masih di meja makan.

"Akashi?" panggil Kise ragu. Pasalnya, aksen dan gaya panggilan tadi bukan yang biasanya ia dengar.

"Aku dengar sekolah mulai menyulitkanmu." Akashi melirik Sina yang langsung menunduk, "Aku berpikir kau tidak perlu melanjutkan sekolahmu lagi."

"Huh? Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Kise. Ia mengabaikan makanannya yang tinggal beberapa suap itu.

"Aku akan meminta Shintaro mengajarimu setiap hari, disini," ujar Akashi lagi, tanpa berminat menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sei?" Lisa tersenyum, berusaha tidak membuat Akashi tersinggung karena ia ikut bertanya.

"Banyak yang akan meributkan statusnya. Meskipun dia adalah Mate dari seorang Kaisar, bukan berarti tidak akan ada musuh."

Kise menghela nafas kecil dan menatap Lisa dengan pandangan memelasnya. Namun Lusaa hanya tersenyum maaf. Ia juga jelas tidak bisa membantu Kise saat ini. Sebenarnya Lisa cukup senang mengetahui Kise akan selalu berada dirumah. Ia bisa lebih leluasa mengawasi Kise, karena entah kenapa akhor-akhir ini ia sangat mencemaskan Kise.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kise.

"Aku akan ke suatu tempat."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kise?!" Lisa dan Kagami berucap bersamaan, membuat Akashi dan Kise menatap mereka heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau ikut? Maksudku, kau harus belajar bukan? Pekerjaan Sei, berbahaya menurutku," jelas Lisa dengan cepat.

"Berbahaya?" Kise menoleh pada Akashi, "Apa kau akan bertarung?"

Akashi berdiri dan menepuk kepala Kise sekali, ia juga memberikan tatapan menantang pada Kagami.

"Tidak. Kau boleh ikut jika mau. Suruh pelayan menyiapkan keperluanmu."

Kagami berdiri dan akan protes, namun melihat Kise yang kegirangan dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan, ia langsung bungkam. Akashi sendiri (yang tentunya adalah Bokushi) hanya menatapnya dengan angkuh dan ikut meninggalkan meja makan. Kagami mengumpat dan kembali duduk. Ia tidak ingin Kise terlalu lama bersama Akashi. Selain terlalu berbahaya, Kagami tau jika Akashi punya rencana buruk untuk Kise. Tapi mereka tidak punya bukti untuk menjelaskan pada Kise.

**_\--xxxxx--_**

Sebuah desa kecil yang di huni oleh Klan Harimau putih menyambut kedatangan Sang Kaisar dengan sukarela. Kise yang berada di samping Akashi langsung mereka kenali sebagai permaisuri Kaisar, karena pakaian dengan corak kerajaannya. Dan hanya permaisuri yang mengenakan kalung kerajaan.

Mereka diantar menuju pemimpin Klan. Klan ini bernama Byako dan merupakan klan yang di rawat langsung oleh sang Kaisar tanpa melewati pesuruhnya. Alasannya adalah, klan ini memiliki kekuatan besar seperti Klan serigala dan kelincahan seperti klan vampire. Dan juga, klan ini adalah klan tertua yang masih memiliki darah saudara dengan Kaisar pertama, Suzaku.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Kaisar Akashi. Dan, Quin Kise Ryota, benar?"

"Juda, apa kau sudah menemui Ruado seperti yang aku perintahkan?" tanya Akashi tanpa menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaan Juda.

Juda adalah pemimpin klan Byako dan merupakan tangan kanan Akashi. Ia sering diperintahkan Akashi untuk menemui ketua klan yang lainnya untuk membahas penyerangan Shadow Beast. Dalam ramalannya, kemunculan mereka sering terjadi bersamaan dengan upacara penobatan Ratu. Jika dipikir lagi, setelah publik mengetahui Kise, sebulan kemudian akan diadakan penobatan Ratu. Apalagi Akashi sudah menandai Kise. Akashi sudah memikirkan hal ini lama, sejak ia secara terpaksa menerima Kise sebagai Matenya untuk menutupi kesalahan ayah Kise dan menyelamatkan keluarga Rubah terakhir itu. Karena sebenarnya, ia sudah menemukan Matenya jauh sebelum ia bertemu Kise.

Kembali pada Juda, ia melaporkan jika Ruado, kepala klan Serigala, siap untuk membantu Kaisar saat acara penobatan itu tiba. Untuk saat ini semua aman terkendali.

**_Flashback_**

Sebagai salah satu Beast yang memiliki garis kekuatan terbesar untuk menjadi Kaisar, Seira sangat pemilih untuk urusan Mate. Bahkan sejak ayahnya memberikan seluruh kekuatannya, Seira masih merasa tidak puas. Ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya belum cukup kuat. Dan ia tau, semua itu karena sosok asing yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah membaca buku peninggalan Kakeknya dulu, tentang dirinya, Suzaku dan Necromancia. Jadilah ia paham bagaimana seluruh aturan kerajaan tentang posisi pemilik Bokushi. Ia mengatakannya pada seluruh ketua klan Beast dan meminta mereka menunjuk satu diantara anggota mereka untuk bertarung. Siapapun pemenangnya, akan ia jadikan Kaisar penggantinya.

Aturan yang dibuat keluarga Kaisar itu membuat kepuasan dimata klan lainnya namun pelecehan untuk Bokushi sendiri. Jadi ia kerap muncul, memaksa menekan kesadaran Seira dan mengambil alih keadaan. Sayangnya ia tidak selalu berhasil. Seira yang tau penderitaan sang kakek dan Suzaku mencoba melawan.

Tahun berlalu dan kerajaan masih bisa dikendalikan. Bokushi yang tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya hampir terlupakan oleh pihak kerajaan. Sampai pada sebuah tragedi dimana Shadow Beast muncul dan menghabisi beberapa klan. Kerajaan ikut diserang dimana Kaisar saat itu adalah yang terpilih dari Klan Minatour.

"Putri Aria, Kerajaan diserang! Permaisuri telah tewas!"

Aria adalah pemilik _Bokushi_ saat itu dan sedang melakukan acara jalan sore bersama pelayannya. Berita itu membuatnya bergegas kembali ke istana dan mencari Kaisar mereka. Shadow Beast sangat kuat, bahkan Kaisar mereka saat itu bisa di tumbangkan. Perlawanan Aria hampir tidak membuahkan hasil, sampai sosok yang hampir terlupakan itu muncul. Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Bahkan ia bertarung dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Mereka yang melihatnya bahkan tidak berani membantu dan hanya menonton. Bahkan Aria yakin, _Bokushi_ saat itu bisa menghabisi mereka dan menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup. Berkat itu, Shadow Beast mundur, menyisakan kawanan kecil yang merupakan Dark Elf yang akhirnya berada di bawah pimpinan _Bokushi_.

_"Menyingkirkan aku sama saja membawa kematian pada kalian!" _

_Bokushi_ menyeringai angkuh, menjelaskan bahwa dunia ini akan hancur tanpanya dan itu benar. Ia dan Aria menjadi Ratu setelahnya. Mate mereka adalah pemuda dari klan Harimau Merah. Dan Shadow Beast kembali muncul saat pengangkatan Kaisar. Namun kali ini, bisa mereka atasi. Tentu dengan bantuan Bokushi. Namun hal itu tidak mengubah aturan. Aria masih tetap mengukuhkan aturan dan itu membuat dendam dihati Bokushi.

Memendamnya bertahun-tahun, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat senyum liciknya kembali. Putra tunggal Kaisar yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang murni miliknya. Sangat menyerupai dengan milik Suzaku. Ia tau Bokushi dan ia tidak merendahkannya. Sejarah yang ia baca menuntun pikirannya bahwa harusnya pemilik Bokushi yang harus menjadi Kaisar. Bukan klan lemah dibawah mereka. Bokushi tertawa, ia merasa puas pada bocah bernama Akashi Seijuro itu. Namun sang ayah mengetahui mereka. Ia lalu memukul ego mereka dengan membawa seoarang bocah Harimau Merah yang sudah pasti akan ia latih untuk menjadi Kaisar. Dan mereka membencinya. Hal yang membuat mereka tetap tenang adalah, bocah bernama Kagami Taiga itu tidak lebih kuat dari mereka. Namun saat mereka mengingat aturan, ketenangan itu terguncang.

Bokushi, mengambil alih kendali dan menjatuhkan sang Kaisar, tepat dihadapan sang Ratu dan Kagami. Akashi sendiri hanya diam dan duduk di tahta sang ayah. Pandangannya yang teduh itu syarat akan ancaman. Dua hal yang membuat mereka kesal. Pertama, sang ayah dan anak pungut kesayangannya. Kedua, mate baru pemberian kerajaan disaat ia sudah membunuh mate nya sendiri. Mate hanya akan membuat status Raja kita hilang, itu yang dikatakan Bokushi. Namun siapa sangka, hal itu adalah kunci lain kekuasaan mereka.

**_To_** **_be_** **_continue.._**

**_ A/N: Hallo, balik lagi aku dan sorry lama banget. Masalahnya aku dipaksa kerja rodi oleh temen buat bantuin dia buat oneshot 20k kata. Diperuntukkan lomba apalah itu di aps sebelah. Tau app Dreame dan Noveltoon kan? Wkwk.. Jadilah ini ff sendiri tertunda.. Dan makasih yang mau nunggu dan baca ff ini .. Hampir bingung aku sama alurnya gara-gara diabaikan.. But, here we go... Hope you enjoy guys..! See you next chap, yang entah kapan datangnya wkwkwk_**


End file.
